Kawaii Kitsune
by WutKindOfNameIsThis
Summary: this is a stoy that will just make you say 'awwwwww' its a one shot fic and a HK......"umm kurama can you come pick me upim in umm jail" "HIEI WHAT DID YOU DO!" ha you hooked now arnt you? now you just HAVE to read it


Disclaimer- I don't own YYH ok. I just own my ideas and that's about it. Yes its sad I know. Ok just to let you know Hiei and Kurama are a little OOC (out of character) but its my story and they act however I say the act! So there  
  
I'd like to thank TheUnlovedOutcast for helping me, this would be crap with out you. And you know it!!!! Speaking of TheUnlovedOutcast I'd like to dedicate this fic to her. Hope you like it  
  
Kawaii Kitsune {Me commenting}  
  
It was a beautiful day and Hiei was walking down the crowded streets which were filled with colorful shops and what not. He just kept to himself as usual making his way through the crowd as quickly as possible. The only reason the fire demon was in such a place that would have usually been on his 'Must Destroy' list was because it was his and Kurama's 2nd anniversary. Yup that's right starting today they had been together for 2 years, which was quite an accomplishment according to Hiei. {I just love that pairing its so cute} and He was off to get his love some roses, unfortunately the only place that had the flower was the vary last shop on the street. Hiei cursed his luck. Then sighed he just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Humans really stunk, literally. He kept on walking at his usually brisk pace. He would have ran but knowing if Kurama found out he would be scolded again. The three eyed demon remembered the conversation a few months ago when Kurama told him humans were freaked out easily and it was best if he walked on the ground from then on. "Humph, Baka humans" scoffed Hiei. He didn't see why it mattered no one would see him anyway. 'And remember walking in human terms is 3 times as slow as you call walking got it?' he remember Kurama say. The fire demon sighed, this was such a hassle. But anything to make his beloved Youko happy. Then all of a sudden Hiei stopped in mid stride. Something had caught his eye {or eyes}and it wasn't anything good. Hiei's eyes widened with horror. Then narrowed to a vary dangerous glare. The fire demon looked at the stores window display. The sign read 'Exotic Animals' in big green letters. In the center of the window display sat a cage holding a small shivering little ball of fluff. Hiei clenched his firsts when he realized what the creature was. Humans were a despicable race. He could barley control his rage. The demon took a deep breath, calming himself. He couldn't afford letting his ki get out of control...again. After he got under control Hiei slowly walked to the door. The bell jingled cheerfully as the demon walked in. Careful not to draw attention to himself he casually walked over to the caged animal, which had been sitting in the window display. Hiei bent down and peered in  
  
at the shivering creature. He could hardly hold back is rage. He clenched  
  
his fist and gritted his teeth. How could anyone, especially humans keep such a creature caged up like this, especially one so young? They were supposed to be the nice race! Weren't they? He took another deep breath; the sooner he got out of  
  
here the better. "Don't worry little guy ill get you out of there." spoke the demon in a calm soothing whisper. Hiei slowly reached his hand inside the cage. The animal tensed up. The demons heart sank 'poor thing it's so  
  
scared' he thought. {Ya I know it's not like Hiei to be so sensitive, but  
  
when you find out what the animal is you'll understand} He gently patted the animals head. Hiei felt it relax. 'That's good now it trusts me'. The animal lifted its head and sniffed Hiei's hand, then lightly licked it. He smiled, it was so sweet and innocent. Taking his hand out of the cage the fire demon took the lock, which held the cage closed and ripped it off as if it were nothing more than paper.  
  
Slowly he opened the cage. Unfortunately it creaked. The three eyes demon winced and looked over at the clerk. She was leaning with her back against the counter, nosily chewing her gum and reading a magazine. She was obviously in her own little world and didn't hear a thing. He sighed in relief, then  
  
went back to work. Hiei reached his hands in and gently scooped the animal  
  
up and cradled it in his arms. The fire demon stood up and quickly yet unnoticeable {as is Hiei's way} walked to the door. The clerk was totally oblivious to this particular 'act of animal thievery' that had just  
  
been committed. {Just imagine a counter and the tip of Hiei's hair slowly walk bye hehe} she didn't even look up when the bell jingled cheerfully, indicating some one had entered or left {in this case left}  
  
'She needs to be fired' thought Hiei.  
  
Taking a deep breath once outside, the fire demon started walking again. He had totally forgotten about the flowers, as far as he was concerned they were stupid and insignificant {that is if he had remembered them} All that was on his mind now was to get this little guy home. He looked down at the  
  
ball of fur safely nuzzled in his arms and smiled. He started to walk faster, but not as to draw attention to himself. All he had to do was making it pass the corner. Then he was practically home free! Suddenly a perching screech filled the air. Hiei stopped "damn it!" A chubby policeman was making his way through the crowd yelling "STOP THEIF!" The demon immediately started running. Hiei turned the corner and skidded to a halt. Another policeman was running towards him, incidentally this one was fat too. "Fuck" he cursed again. Then turned and ran in the opposite direction. The fire demon found himself at the crossway of a park. He stood there in the middle. Now there were four policemen chasing him and they were ALL FAT! 'My god what the hell is this? An epidemic? They really need to close down a donut shop or two.' thought the demon. Hiei bit his lip, thinking fast he looked at his surroundings. Getting an idea he ran to the nearby bushes, clutching the terrified creature to his chest.  
  
}{  
  
Kurama was at the library as usual. And sence it was such a beautiful day he decided to sit outside under a cherry blossom tree. The yokai was reading a book titled 'How to deal with idiot brother in-laws.' Kurama though it would be wise to read up on the subject knowing quite well that Hiei didn't read and that Kuwabara and Yukina were getting rather serious. Putting his book down the fox breathed in the wonderful fresh air. He looked up at the gorgeous clear blue sky and smiled to himself. "Today is a perfect day" he announced to no one in particular. Not only because of the weather but because of the date. He couldn't wait to see what Hiei would do this year for their anniversary. Kurama quietly laughed to himself knowing that whatever it was he would enjoy it. Hiei had his way of knowing exactly what he wanted. {Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge} The familiar ringing of his cell phone interrupted the youko's pleasant thoughts. "Now who could that be?" he wondered, looking down at his cell phone. "Hello Suichi Minamino speaking" he answered. Silence. "Hello?" repeated Kurama. "...Umm Kurama" spoke a familiar voice. Kurama knew it instantly. It was Hiei. 'But why the hell would Hiei be calling me? Did he even know my number?' pondered the red hared demon. 'Of course he did it was Hiei after  
  
all. I mean come on, really, there was very little Hiei didn't know' "Hiei what the fuck? Where are you?" asked the yokai. "Oh no what did you do?" joked the fox rolling his eyes. "Nothing.... To bad." answered Hiei. Kurama's eyes grew with concern. "Hey Kurama can you do me a favor and pick me up, it's really important?" asked Hiei rather quickly. "Why?" questioned Kurama getting suspicious. "Well umm you see...I'm in jail BYE!" Kurama heard a 'click' and knew the conversation had ended. He put the book away and stood up. "Damn it Hiei WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO?!?!" the fox was then bombarded with 'shushes'. "Oh fuck off!!!" he shouted back extremely irritated.  
  
It didn't take too long to find the jail. The youko got out of his car and  
  
walked to the police station. 'Please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead' begged Kurama to himself. Knowing perfectly well that Hiei didn't keep his temper vary well. The demon then walked to the secretary and stated his business being there. She then let him in the  
  
jailing area. An officer led Kurama to the cell that Hiei was being held in. the fire demon was sitting in the far corner, covered in shadows, not even bothering to look up. Kurama made a little cough indicating his presence. The guard opened Hiei's cell and the three eyed demon stood up and walked out, looking down at the floor the entire time. Good thing too because Kurama was glaring daggers. "Why don't you go to the car" spoke Kurama. Still staring at the floor Hiei slowly walked out of the police station with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kurama sighed. And looked up at the officer "umm excuse me sir, may I ask you what the he did?" questioned the fox. "Well considering it was just a first offence we didn't press any charges" began the officer. 'First offence huh? Never thought I would here that one' "so...he didn't kill or injure anyone?" The officer gave a loud chuckle "ha that's a good one" he commented slapping Kurama on the back. {hehe the officer thinks hiei's a little kid what a dork} "So then umm what did he do?" asked the youko once again wincing at the hearty gesture. "He was caught steeling" answered the officer. Kurama was puzzled 'why the hell would Hiei steal julery??? He knows I don't where that stuff' "but what was it?" questioned the fox demon getting rather irritated at the nigens stupidity. "What? O no no no. It wasn't anything fancy like julery. In fact its nothing you would even wear, Alive anyway" the officer laughed at his joke.  
  
Seeing Kurama's puzzled look he said. "It was a fox, your friend stole a baby fox from an exotic pet store." Kurama's eyes widened "oh." He just stood there thunderstruck. The youko didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Kurama suddenly  
  
had the urge to harm the officer at the remembrance of his earlier comment.  
  
'Its nothing you would even wear, alive anyways' the youko felt his hands tighten into a fist. He forced himself to calm himself. It wasn't the officers fault he was so uneducated and arrogant. "You ok?" Kurama heard the officer say. "Huh? O yea I'm fine. Well thank you I better be off" said the red haired boy and turned and left. "Strange" said the officer. "Which one?" asked the secretary, over hearing the officer. "Both of them" answered the officer.  
  
}{  
  
Kurama slowly walked out of the station. He felt numb as if the world was going on with out him. The youko sighed seeing the tip of Hiei's hair in the location of the passengers seat. He got in and turned the car on. They drove all the way home in an uncomfortable silence. The youko turned  
  
off the car, stepped out, walked to the door, pulled out his keys, and walked in side, with Hiei following shortly behind.  
  
Still starring at the floor Hiei stood there waiting for the argument soon to come. Kurama stood beside him facing the opposite wall. "Foxes huh?" questioned the read head. Hiei just nodded. Not able to hold back the tears any longer Kurama dropped to his knees and embraced Hiei in a hug. Tears streaming down his face "oh Hiei" "So your not mad?" asked Hiei timidly. "Oh of course I'm mad Hiei I'm furious! You just can't take what ever you want this isn't the Makia." "But foxes Kurama, FOXES!!!" argued the fire demon. Kurama put his hands on Hiei's shoulders looking him straight in the eye "I  
  
know Hiei, I know" there was a short pause "maybe...maybe we can save up enough money to rescue it, huh? what do you think?" offered Kurama. {notice Kurama didn't say buy} Hiei's mouth slowly curved into a grin "actually...." "Hiei" replied Kurama warningly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
}{  
  
Hiei led Kurama back to the park where he had been caught. The two made their way through the bushes until they were directly in front of a large oak tree. The fire demon held up a hand indicating 'be quiet' and motioned 'this way'. Hiei led his fox to the other side of the tree where there was a small burrow in the side of it. Hiei bent down and made a little whistle. There was a moment of suspense. Then there was a sound of rustling leaves. All of a sudden a brownish, reddish furry little head appeared out of the hole. The demon scooped the fox up and cradled it in his arms. "I named him Kitsune" declared Hiei. They both smiled at each other. Kurama smiled and petted the little fox cub. It was a perfect day.  
  
Well that's it. Did ya like? I really enjoyed writing this fic. It's my favorite one so far. So did you go 'awwwwww how cute' I know I did. AND IM THE AUTHOR. Well review and  
  
tell me what you think. 


End file.
